Kagome's Hapiness
by Avril inuyoukai
Summary: She had a fight with Inuyasha like always...and she left to go home...when she decided that she has to go back to the feudal era she is taken to a very different place...not were  she expected to be taken...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She woke up from a kinda disturbed sleep...She dreamed that she was kissing with a beautiful man!! And any man...a demon nonetheless!! She sat up straight and though about the dream man that she saw...he had white hair and gorgeus molten gold eyes...wait!!! Golden eyes and white hair??Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?? OMG!!! Okay Kagome breath...you know that you love Inuyasha right? So why are you still freaking out when you dream of him? Ok...you are calm again...good. Now introduce yourself.

How you all know my name is Higurashi Kagome and I live at a shrine. I am a miko that can travel to time. From 2007 to the feudal era in Japan. I know it sounds kinda wierd and stupid so don't say I am crazy till I finish what story I have to tell. Like you all know I always fight with Inuyasha...now is no different. I am home in the future cause' I had a fight with that dumb ass again...he ran away to Kikyo again... I don't cry anymore...I'm use to it by now but I still feel useless when he comes back all happy and with a very good mood from his meeting with Kikyo and when he looks at me I see that he remembers something from his meeting and becomes even more cheery...then the normal stuff happen...all the rest of the gang scould him and I take my bag and go to the well to get home. And now I am curently stuffing my bag with all that is necessary from the future. Okay I am ready. I walk down stairs to see my mother in the kitchen and my grandpa and brother in the living room playing chess.

"Bye momma, Grandpa and Souta!! Love you all very much!!!See ya!!!" Kagome screamed and left the house.

"Bye Kagome!! I love you too dear...come home safe!!"Kagome's mom said and sight.

Kagome reached the well and sat down by the well...she sight..._why do I always have to go back on my own...why doesn't he come after me like the first times..._Kagome though and sight again.

"I wish this well will go in a time were I could find happiness once and for all..." Kagome said and jumped...but she didn't knew that the well heard all that she said and made her wish come true.

Kagome was engulfed with a strange purple-pink light and she was frighetened at first but then...she calmed down...she felt like somebody is reassuring her...like somebody is telling her that it will be all ok.And then she landed on her feet.

She looked up and saw a beautiful blue sky with birds and everything.She climbed up and when she was up on the lushes grass she half expected to be tackled to the ground by a red fur ball...she was kinda dissapointed when the little fur ball didn't come.She dropped the yellow worn out bag and sat down on the grass. She looked around but it, she though,to quiet...and she didn't have here arrows with her...again...sigh..

She looked in the distance were she usually could see the Sacred Three...but now when she looked she couldn't see the three!!She stood up...and ran to the three... in about five minutes she was there and saw that the three was much smaller and didn't have Inuyasha' marks on it.

She didn't notice the golden eyes that were staring at her in curiosity from the forests shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She started panicking..._Were am I? Were did the well bring me? ..._Crunch...crunch...Kagome flinched...she knew somebody is behind her...

"Who are you woman? And why are you dressed like that?"A smooth voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around and gasped.Behind her was an angel!! No..no...it was a god!!!He was tall and had his hair in a high tail and his hair was a slivery white color, his eyes were mesmerizing...they were a molten gold color, he had one purple stripe on each cheek. He had something fury on his left shoulder..._Just like Sesshomaru has..._Kagome though and gasped again when she realised who he was._It can't be...Inutaisho? But he is dead...unless...but it can't be!! The well trough me back even further than I was..._

_ "_Woman...answer me!!" He said again but more irritated because she was staring at him like that. Kagome was embaressed about her staring at him like that and bowed in apology.

"I am very sorry my lord because I was staring at you like that...my name is Kagome..and I am wearing this because where I come from every girl has to wear it..."Kagome said still bowed down.

"Very well...you may look up...my name is Inutaisho...but I think you know already..."Kagome nodded at this" I am the Western Lands Lord" Inutaisho said looking Kagome over. She had her uniform on but it didn't cover very much...she was in her last year of highschool.

"May I ask you were do you come from?"The lord asked her and saw her stiffen. "I understand if you don't want to tell me..." He continued...she relaxed a bit. But then she stiffened again when she felt four demons aproaching her from behind...she flared her aura towards them and the demons backed away a bit.

Inutaisho backed away slightly when he felt her aura flare...his youkai wanted to broke free to show her his aura but he restrained it.He didn't want to kill her...not yet anyway. She was quite a powerful miko.He saw her bow low to him and turn her back on him going to the demons. Kagome walked a few feet towards the demons and one by one purified them.

She dusted herself off and wanted to walk back to her backpack but was stopped by an arm around her waist. She looked up and saw Inutaisho looking at her and then jumping away with her from something big. She started strugling in his arms.

"Stop or you'll get both of us killed."He snapped at her. She looked behind them and saw a big green demon running after them. She looked down ashamed that she didn't sense that demon. Inutaisho felt the change in her aura from anger to ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself...the demon had his aura masked...I didn't sense it almost at all..."He said trying to reassure her. She smiled at him and he was kinda surprised about that. After five minutes the demon stopped folowing them and Inutaisho landed by a lake. Kagome sat down on a rock and started thinking how to get back to the Warring States era.

Inutaisho was wondering how a miko could stay with her guard down around a powerful demon. Mikos hate demons and kill them without a second though.

"Miko Kagome.."He said and she looked up at him telling him that she gives all his attention to him" Why are you not frighetened around me? You are a miko...mikos kill demons...why don't you?" He asked..his curiosity wining. She shrugged.

"I don't know...everybody tells me that but...I can't kill every demon because not all are the same...I mean...I don't kill without a motive...and you...I don't want to kill the western lands lord do I?" She said the last part smilling.He smiled back and she was shocked.

"What is the matter miko?"He said wondering what happened to shock her so.

"You smiled!!! I though you mask your emotions...like Sesshomaru..."Kagome said and then hit herself over the mouth.

"Who is this Sesshomaru? I didn't hear of him.Is he a dog demon?"Inutaisho asked thinking if he knew the name of Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes grew big.

"My lord...can I ask you a question?"she waited to see him nod his head."Do you have mate yet? Or did you have one?"Kagome asked slowly unsure if she should ask this question.

Inutaisho's face changed into a serious one. "I didn't have a mate yet but my father is planing an arranged marriage...or mating." He shruged."I don't understand my father...I don't want to mate with somebody I don't love...why am I saying this to you? I don't even know you! But I feel like I can trust you though..."He said and sat down beside her.

"You can say anything you want my lord...I wont tell anybody..."Kagome said and though that it wont be so bad if she found a hut here and stayed here in this time.

Thanks for your reviews!!! Special thanks to: lindajrjt,kag0m3 10v3R,rockiegrl,fluffy kagome,imawierdgirl9494.

I hope you like this chapter too!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They stayed like that for some time.Inutaisho explained to Kagome why he needed a mate and who his father choose for him.

"Ohh...but that's horrible...maybe your going to fall in love with her in time...What's her name?"Kagome asked and was trying to sound positive about all of the bad news.

"Well...I think her name is Luna...she is from the silver moon dog demons tribe...I can't say she is ugly...cause' she really is beautiful but...she bad at heart... I can't have a mate that does not like humans or any other person...just herself."Inutaisho said down hearted. Kagome was a little hurt when he said that Luna is beautiful but didn't know why..._Kagome get a fold of yourself...you can't change history here..your not alowed to change it..._Kagome though and felt sad all of a sudden. She got up from the rock and looked around. _Maybe if a get some sleep I will feel better._She tough again.

"My lord..." She turned to him and saw him nodding."May I sleep for a while?"Kagome asked looking him in the eye.

"Of course you may...go right ahead."The lord said getting up himself.He walked to a three and leaned on it and closed his eyes. Kagome looked at his actions and remembered Sesshomaru doing the same thing..._Just like his father..._She shook her head and sat down and got her sleeping back out. She got in the sleeping back and fell asleep.

**Kagome's Dream   
**Kagome was walking in a beautiful clearing...filled with flowers of all kind and smells. She sat in the middle of the clearing looking around.She felt wierd...like somebody was looking at her. Then she saw some soul stealers..._Kikyo..._Kagome though and got up and folowed the soul stealers.She followed them into the forest. And in the end stopped at a big three where Kikyo stood with her back at Kagome. The soul steallers got to there master and she talked with them. Kagome froze when she heard her cold and emotionless voice.

"She is here isn't she? Bravo my pets...let the show begin shall we? "Kikyo said and looked into Kagome's direction. After a short staring contest ,Inuyasha apearred from within the forest.

"Kikyo...my love..I was looking for you..."Inuyasha said in a loving voice. Kagome flinched..just like she was pinched or something. She wanted to run away and not see all this exchange of stuff...

"Inuyasha...do you really love me? Or do you love that copy of me?"Kikyo said almost smirking...she knew the answer all to well..but now she had something to make Inuyasha prove himself.

"Of course I love you Kikyo... not that wench...I love you.."Inuyasha said kissing her.After there kissing finished Kikyo smirked towards Kagome's place of hiding.

"Inuyasha if you really love me...prove it..kill Kagome...She is over there by the bushes."Kikyo said and looked Inuyasha in the eye waiting for him to say something.

Inuyasha looked to the bushes and sniffed..she really was there.Then looked back at Kikyo.He swalowed.

"Yes my love."Inuyasha said and walked towards were Kagome was now shacking. _He really is going to kill me this time!!! What will I do? Ohhh..Inuyasha..and I truly love you..._Kagome tough and sank down to the floor...cause she couldn't move anywere.Kikyo trapped her there.

Inuyasha was by her side in a minute with his claws ready to strike. She screamed for the only one she tough in that moment.

"INUTAISHO!!!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha froze...

"WTF?! Your screaming for my dad?Sorry to let you down but my dad is dead...and he wouldn't help you anyway."Inuyasha said trough greeted teeth.

"That's were your wrong pup."Said a deep voice behind him.

"Inutaisho...you came.."Kagome said relief in her voice. And she fainted.

**End of Kagome's Dream**

Inutaisho heard her scream for him in her dream and took her in his lap. She snugled closer.

"Inutaisho...you came.."Kagome said softly and sight...her aura calming down considerebly. He smiled...she had a bad dream. He feel asleep but still was alert about the lowly demons around after the powerful miko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome awoke the next day in Inutaisho's lap. He was awake but he was looking around for something. Kagome shrugged. She was trying to get out of his lap...but he didn't let her out of his lap...she slumped down in his lap defeated. Inutaisho growled lowly. Kagome sat straighter in his lap.She knew something is not right. Then from out of nowhere a tornado emerged. When the tornado diminished she saw a replica of Kouga. She tensed and Inutaisho sensed that. He growled once more.

"Lord Inutaisho...What are you doing here with a human maiden? A miko no less..."The wolf demon asked. Hiding his amusement. Inutaisho let Kagome go and stood up facing the wolf demon.

"Hello Lord Koe...It is none of your business what I am doing." Inutaisho said trough greeted teeth.

"I was informed that your father is looking for a mate for you...and you spend your time with a miko...how shocking...but I must admit...the miko is quite gorgeus..if I say so myself..." Lord Koe said and walked towards Kagome and sniffed her. He chuckled softly when he heard the warning growl from the little lord of the west.

"My name is Kagome..not miko or wench so stop calling me names.." Kagome said glaring at the wolf lord.

"Aaaa...a fiesty one isn't she? I like that...maybe I will take her as my woman..." He said and closed up on her. Kagome stiffened and looked up at him...her aura flaring warningly.

Inutaisho saw everything and when Kagome flared her aura he didn't sense anything dangerous about her aura...only soft inviting sensations. The wolf demon on the other hand yelped and steeped back some feet. Inutaisho ran to Kagome and calmed her down. After her calmed her down he turned to the wolf demon glaring daggers at him.

" Why did you came Lord Koe?" He said in a cold chilly voice.The the wolf lord smirked.

"I was sent by your father...you need to get back to the castle...to meet your mate to be.." He smirked once more when he saw the anguished filled face of the western lord.

* * *

That is all for today..I am sorry for the persons who waited for the new chapter. I will updated tomorrow also and later today. I will leave for Germany for two weeks so I will not update. I am sorry...Goodbye!!Hope you like it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lord Koe laughed when he saw Lord Inutaisho's face...Kagome looked at him and saw his face too...she walked next to him and looked at him...straight in his eyes.She saw every emotions he had in that moment.

" I should leave now...Lord Inutaisho..you have to come see you're future mate today..hurry..Goodbye miko...My Lord" Lord Koe bowed low and left in a hurry..exactly how he came.

Kagome turned her back on the lord and walked away a little.

"I think I should go on my way now...you have to meet you're future mate..you have to go now.."Kagome said and walked further away. Lord Inutaisho came back to reality then and looked at her retreating back.He didn't know what to do.He started to like Kagome very much,but he had some responsability's to take care of,he was the next Lord of the Western Lands for god sakes...but...even so...he didn't know what to do...

"Kagome...wait..."He said in the last minute.Kagome turned and looked at him,she knew something isn't going to be right,but she still turned.

"Come with me...come with me back to the castle...i wish that you will come,please will you?"Lord asked her..hoping that the answer will be a pozitive one. Kagome was taken aback...her eyes narrowed in question,his he really speaking serioasly? Or is he just joking?

"Are you sure? My lord..you are suposed to meet you future mate...what are they going to think when they would see me with you?They would think that I am a whore or something..."Kagome said with her eyes downcast. Lord Inutaisho though a minute...she was right about the people thinking that,

" I will say that you are the new maid..is that ok? And you will be in my care,ok?" Inutaisho said with hope in his voice.

"Ok.." said Kagome with half of mouth. She wasn't so sure about what will happen next,but she trusted him. Inutaisho himself didn't believe that all will be ok,but he hoped for the best. He didn't even know how his future mate will look like..he hoped that she will be just like Kagome.

"Hop on.." Lord Inutaisho said and put himself a little down for Kagome to clime on his back. She climbed on his back and they ran to the castle of the western lands

I hope you like it..its kinda a new ideea...i will wait reviews...good and bad..all the same..


End file.
